veelancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Light fighters
Light fighters. As you've no doubt seen there are various classes of ships, Light fighters through to cruisers. These fighters use low power weapons and have weak shields, they are small, fast and agile (and cheaper, everything about them is cheap) so here's an article about them so you can be a bro instead of useless fly that gets swatted instantly. HOW DO I? first you'll need a light fighter. No, not the startracker. no not the Argon one, just head over to space japan and buy the drake (because it's the best one unless you want to try to find the NOSHIELD Nomad one) the german one is nice too, because it has a class 6 slot (the drake goes up to 5) and it's slighty tougher. Choosing between these 2 should come down to pilot skill. Once you've bought one of the 2 you need to consider guns. Arming your fly with gravel: As the name of this section suggests, you won't be sticking guns the size of trent's dick to your fighter, so you'll have to think smaller. Guns on light fighters should be concentrated on damage, they don't have a lot of energy, but level 5 guns (the highest class that will fit on a drake) don't drain too much energy. a fully armed Drake can fire continuously for a good while before running out of energy, which will usually kill most enemies. As always make sure all your guns have the same projectile velocity. Repair guns may be one of the best things for LFs, as they can be useful to a whole team while losing minimum DPS, the speed of LFs also makes them brilliant for medic roles, make sure to take it off the firing list though, or else you'll be healing anything you try to kill (It's more likely than you think) light fighters will fit a torpedo on them, so a gauss cannon is a good idea here (NO SPOILERS) but there are better guns than that, from bosses. This will at least help in taking down anything big and slow. Missiles may be a good idea if you can afford them, macromissiles might be the best option. flamethrowers arn't the best option here, they use up a lot of energy (which LFs don't have much of anyway) and against anything stronger than rouges you'll struggle to kill them in less than 5 minutes. Mines are a good idea on LFs, if you can't get to warp and there are 20 outcasts after your virgin asshole you might want SOMETHING to put between you and them, The mine launcher that Mama mine drops (she can be found in the minefield system, in the middle) are a decent choice, as they will kill anything in 2 hits (except stations and bosses, but you wont be getting chased by them) Those mines can be used as a great offensive tactic against bosses and stations if the occasion ever arises. Flying the bloody things Flying a light figher is easy, you just have to get on an enemy's tail and stay there while you chip away at its health. The easiest way to do this, is to find your target, strafe around them (you CAN'T SIT IN FRONT OF THEM WITH YOUR PAPER SHIELDS) and as soon as you are behind them, afterburn right up their jacksie and start shooting. the AI will usually realise that they can't do anything about this, and they'll just fly in a straight line until they die. This is made easier if you map the boost button to W, as you can strafe and boost away if you need to run.(which you will need to at some point) Against a boss or battleship (if you have the Mama mine mines) you can fly as close as you can to it, face away from it, and shit a mine on it. (this sometimes works) Remember LFs are best for chasing down fighters, if you have a HF, VHF or cruiser with you, let them tank, you can always heal things if shit goes bad, you'll chase fighers as they make strafing runs on them (but watch out for friendly fire) SO WHAT HAVE WE LEARNED Buy a drake (NOTTHEARGONNOTHEARGONNOTTHEARGON) Put a repair gun on it learn to fly sideways Get some friends Marvel at what a good pilot you are